


A Devilish Deal

by Crystallized_Shadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Hashirama, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse, Tajima is the devil, seriously he's a bastard in this, toying with Madara's emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: A deal with the devil was the only way to save Madara from Hashirama, now Tobirama just has to play his part.





	A Devilish Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mike_Remington_Hanson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Remington_Hanson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135329) by [Mike_Remington_Hanson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Remington_Hanson/pseuds/Mike_Remington_Hanson). 

> This is set up as a sort-of sequel to Name, so I highly recommend people it that one first (seriously it's an amazing story and everyone NEEDS to read it!)
> 
> Here you go Hiro!! I hope you like it!
> 
> THERE IS NON-GRAPHIC RAPE/NON-CON IN THIS STORY!! IF THAT IS TRIGGERING PLEASE TURN BACK NOW!!

Tobirama leaves Madara unconscious and half naked in the archives, cleaning himself off with the Uchiha’s shirt, something he knows Hashirama has done before, unable to stand being with him a second longer. He felt bad about treating Madara so coldly, usually Tobirama would pick up the pieces but he couldn’t do that this time. As much as Tobirama wanted Madara, and he’d never desired anyone or anything as much as he did the Uchiha, he needed Madara to wake up and see what a bastard Hashirama is so they can be happy together.

“You better not have hurt him.” The words are growled in his own voice and Tobirama can’t help but smirk as he finishes descending the stairs into the basement of his personal lab.

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean Anija, “I’ve” been down here the whole time,” Tobirama drawls, easily mimicking his brother’s speech pattern, “you on the other hand…”

“If you hurt him I swear to god I’ll-!”

“You’ll what?!” Tobirama interrupts, his too dark hands slamming into the metal bars separating the brothers, “just what can you do in this cage?”

“Why are you doing this Tobira?” Hashirama asks, his pout a strange sight on Tobirama’s face, “why must you hurt us?”

“Because you don’t deserve him!” Tobirama growls, his borrowed face contorting into an ugly rage rarely seen on either brother. “You toyed with Madara’s feelings for years and left me to pick up the pieces! Then, when it was finally going to pay off you swooped in and stole him from me!”

“Otouto...I had no idea…”

“Bullshit!” Tobirama snarls, “I know you knew about my feelings.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Hashirama mutters, his eyes impossibly wide in shock. It was true he knew about Tobirama’s little crush, it was hard to draw any other conclusion from hearing his little brother moaning his best friend’s name while masturbating, but he was sure he’d never made it known to Tobirama he’d heard him that day.

“You were kind enough to mock my feelings last time you got drunk,” Tobirama states, hurt and anger warring for a spot in his too dark gaze. “In between throwing up on my textbooks and passing out in the bathroom you very graphically described how you’d fucked Madara, how I’d never get to feel that same joy, and how you’d left him passed out in some bedroom at the party you forced him to go to. Tell me _ Anija_,” Tobirama snarls the word like it causes him physical pain, “did you even care if he was raped?”

“What…?” Hashirama mutters, his voice small in a way Tobirama’s never is. 

“Who do you think had to call Izuna and tell him his big brother was so drunk he was unconscious and alone at a stranger’s house?” Tobirama continues, anger finally winning the battle in his eyes, “who do you think had to go get Madara because Izuna has a fucking broken leg and can’t leave the house for another week? Who do you think found Madara being taken advantage of because his fucking _ boyfriend _abandoned him!?”

“I had no idea…”

“Of course you didn’t,” Tobirama sneers, his grin sharp and dangerous in a way that has Hashirama shrinking back, “because you don’t give a flying fuck about him! You're just fucking because he’s attractive and all you have to do is ask and he’ll do anything for you! You are nothing but scum, though I suppose I should thank you.”

“Huh?”

“As it turns out Tajima doesn’t like you either, and with the lovely sacrificial offering you provided me with, he was willing to see things my way.” The chuckle that escapes Tobirama’s lips isn’t human and Hashirama presses himself as close to the brick wall as he can. “You’ll find your answer on my chest.” With that Tobirama leaves the basement, the door clicking behind him with a certain finality.

It takes Hashirama several moments to gather the courage to pull off Tobirama’s shirt, but when he does his heart nearly stops. Branded over Tobirama’s heart is an all too familiar pentagram, one he’s traced on Madara’s chest many times. It all made sense now, Madara had always joked it was a family symbol, but it seems he was serious; Tobirama had made a deal with the devil.

“What the hell Hashirama!?” Madara demands the next day as he corners Tobirama in Hashirama’s office, “that is the second time this week you’ve ditched me!”

“Sorry about that,” Tobirama says in Hashirama’s usual insincere voice, “something came up and I had to leave.”

“You said that last time,” Madara huffs, but Tobirama notices the hurt deep in his love’s obsidian eyes, “don’t do it again.”

“Of course not dear,” Tobirama lies, he hated hurting Madara but if he didn’t uphold his end of the bargain and crush Madara’s love for Hashirama, then Tajima got his soul. “I really didn’t mean to leave you at the party, I swear, but I’m sure Obito and the others took good care of you, right?”

Madara goes stiff, only noticeable because Tobirama is watching for it and that answers his question about how much Madara remembered from that night. “Where’s Tobirama?” Madara asks, his voice breathless in a way Hashirama wouldn’t normally notice.

“Tobi is indisposed right now,” Tobirama grins, his eyes cold in a way that usually reflects Hashirama’s anger, “why? Is he more fun to talk to than me?”

“Huh?” Madara blinks in confusion, seeming to pull out of his panic enough to pay attention to the current conversation, “no, we were just working on something together.”

“What kind of something?” Tobirama asks innocently as he stands up, though Madara is too distracted to notice.

“None of your business,” Madara snaps automatically and Tobirama can’t help but grin as he backhands the Uchiha hard enough to spend him sprawling to the floor.

“Do you take me for an idiot Madara?” Tobirama asks, crouching beside the prone form and grabbing a fistful of surprisingly soft black hair, “did you really think I had no idea?”

“W-what?” Madara spits, wiping blood off his chin as he struggles to get away from Hashirama’s hand.

“I know you’re cheating on me Dara-chan,” Tobirama coos, barely resisting the urge to gag at the stupid nickname Hashirama insisted on using as he yanks on the other’s hair, “with my baby brother no less.”

“I am not!” Madara instantly denies, a whimper slipping free as he is roughly flipped and his face is shoved into the ground. “Hashirama!”

“Shut up,” Tobirama growls, draping his larger frame over Madara, pressing him more firmly into the ground. He knew Madara was strong enough to get free, knew Madara had a well of inhuman power he refused to touch, just as he knew Madara would never raise a hand against Hashirama, still too desperate for his love. “I saw the text messages! You were flirting with my brother behind my back you bastard!”

Madara goes absolutely rigid, because he had been flirting with Tobirama, but only in a playful manner that the two often did when they just needed a good laugh. “It’s not like that Hashirama, I swear on my life I’m not cheating on you!”

“I don’t believe you,” Tobirama says, flipping Madara over and pinning his smaller frame underneath Hashirama’s tree trunk of a body, “but I know how you’re going to make it up to me; since you want to act like a whore I’m going to treat you like one.”

“I’m not a whore!” Madara exclaims, struggling to get free until his boyfriend’s free hand squeezes his throat hard enough to silence his protests.

“Our client has expressed how much he’d love to fuck you,” Tobirama explains, hating that he's just going with Hashirama’s original plan, “and you’re going to let him.”

“N-no-!” Madara manages to gasp, trying to kick Tobirama off him.

Tobirama presses down harder until Madara goes still under him. “You’re just a whore Dara-chan, you don’t get to tell your pimp no.” It breaks Tobirama’s heart to see the tears welling up in Madara’s eyes, but he ignores the guilt as he stands up straight. “We have a meeting, clean yourself up.”

“Please don’t do this to me Hashirama,” Madara begs, slowly picking himself up off the ground. “If you feel anything for me, don’t do this.”

“All right,” Tobirama agrees with an easy grin, knowing it’s going to happen during their meeting but this should be the last push he’d need to break Madara.

“Thank you,” Madara mutters, his spiriting lifting when his boyfriend gently kisses his bruised cheek.

“Clean up, I’ll see you in the meeting.” Tobirama doesn’t look back as he leaves, knowing that if he sees the soft smile he’s sure is on Madara’s face his resolve will break and that will just hurt them both.

Once Tobirama gets to the meeting, he goes over Hashirama’s plans with the clients, feeling like the worst kind of scum for letting this happen to Madara again. Madara shows up just after his water has been spiked and the meeting starts. It’s painfully easy for Tobirama to pretend to be his brother, he had helped the buffoon get this far in the corporate world and it seems Hashirama hadn’t changed much after he’d decided he no longer needed Tobirama’s help. About halfway through the meeting Hashirama’s secretary pokes her head in to let Tobirama know he has an urgent phone call. It turns out to be Mito, something about their daughter being really sick and if Hashirama wanted any chance of getting back together he’d better get their as soon as he could. Tobirama had explained he was nearly done with a very important meeting and then he’d be there. By the time he and Mito have come to an agreement and Tobirama gets back to the meeting the clients are finishing up with Madara. They sign the lucrative contract without complaint and leave.

“Good work Madara,” Tobirama chuckles as he crouches beside the naked body, “you just got us the deal of the century.”

“Why did you do this?” Madara mutters, barely more than a whisper as his tears fall freely, “I thought you loved me.”

“Loved you?” Tobirama snorts, because he knows that Hashirama has never loved Madara, “why would I love a whore like you?”

“You did this to me…”

“You don’t mind finishing up the paperwork, do you?” Tobirama asks, completely ignoring the quiet words, “Mito called and wants me to come over and it is _ your _ contract after all.”

“I hate you.”

Tobirama just smirks as he stands up, because he can tell Madara means those words for the first time in his life. “This room is empty for another hour, I suggest you clean up your mess before then.” Tobirama leaves the room without sparing the Uchiha a glance. He had just enough time to finish up his master plan before his 24 hours are up.

“You have no idea what you’ve done,” Hashirama growls when Tobirama returns to his basement, “I had the most important meeting of my life today.”

“I know, it went off without a hitch,” Tobirama states boredly, examining the dirt under his fingernails as he leans against the bars, “your plan was flawless.”

“You...allowed it to happen?” Hashirama asks in disbelief, hating the smirk that stretches across his own face.

“Of course, I just made sure Madara knew it was your doing. He hates you now.”

“You will pay for this.”

“I highly doubt it.” Tobirama mutters as he unlocks the door, seconds before he feels the pins and needles sensation of his soul being tugged back to the right body. Glancing down at familiar pale hands, he can’t help but grin as he looks at his brother still standing by the bars. “I suppose I should tell you; Tsunade is sick and Mito is expecting you soon.”

“You spoke to Mito?” Hashirama mutters, disbelief winning over his current anger, “and she wants me back?”

“I believe it’s provisional, but yes she wants you.” Rolling his eyes at the eagerness on Hashirama’s face, Tobirama can’t even pretend to be surprised when the cell door is slammed open and his brother steps in.

“Knowing you I have just enough time for this then,” Hashirama says, punching Tobirama squarely in the mouth and knocking his younger brother to the ground. “Since you got me the deal I won’t kill you, but you need to be punished.”

“Do your worst,” Tobirama chuckles, zoning out as blow after blow rains down on him. He feels his nose break first, followed by several ribs as Hashirama focuses on his torso, only stopping after half his rib cage is deformed. If Tobirama hadn’t made the deal with Tajima he’d be concerned, but as it stood all Hashirama was doing was hurting his own case.

“I’ll let you out later,” Hashirama decides as he steps out of the cell and locks the door behind him, shoving the key in his pocket as he leaves. He had more important things to worry about than his baby brother and his best friend.

Tobirama waits until he hears the basement door shut before he slowly props himself up against the wall; inhuman healing rate or not this is going to hurt for a while. Tearing his shirt into strips, Tobirama carefully mops up the blood on his face as best he can before he gently wraps his forearms; they may not have been broken in Hashirama’s assault but they were tender enough that he suspected they were fractured in a few places. Once he runs out of shirt, Tobirama leans back and lets his eyes slipped closed, waiting for Madara to show up like he knows the Uchiha will.

“T-Tobirama?” Madara’s voice wakes him some time later and Tobirama knows his relieved grin splits his busted lip.

“Madara, thank god!” Tobirama exclaims, forcing his battered body to move to the cell door, “you have to get away from Hashirama, he’s going to drug you!”

“It...already happened…” Madara mutters, hanging his head just enough so his bangs hide his face.

“Oh god, I’m too late…” Tobirama mutters, letting his earlier hurt and guilt come to the surface as he collapses to his knees, wincing as he does. “I’m so sorry Madara, I saw his plans and tried to warn you but…”

“He found out?” Madara guesses, glancing from Tobirama’s battered frame and the cell.

“Yeah,” Tobirama agrees, wrapping his arms around his bare torso, knowing it will draw Madara’s eyes to his brand, “it was bad.”

“Tobirama! That mark!” Madara gasps, grabbing the spare key and rushing to the door. Once he’s got the door open Madara storms in, unable to stop himself from hauling Tobirama to his feet and tracing the familiar mark. “Tell me you didn’t!”

“I did,” Tobirama mumbles, unable to make eye contact. Unlike Hashirama, Tobirama had figured out the truth about Madara’s father early on and Madara had made him swear to never make a deal the second he'd found out. 

“Why?”

“Hashirama was mad, I think he wanted to kill me,” Tobirama admits because he knew that’s what Hashirama would have done if he hadn’t needed to rush off to meet Mito, “I couldn’t leave you alone to deal my brother.”

“Tobirama…” Madara sighs, pulling the younger man into a hug, both of them suppressing a wince, “you’ll never escape my family now.”

“Madara, as long as you’re safe, I don’t care what happens to me,” Tobirama states, staring deep into Madara’s eyes.

“But why? I’m just a whore according to your brother.”

“My brother is a fool,” Tobirama states, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Madara’s ear, “as for why, I love you, you insufferable Uchiha, I have for a long time.”

“I think I might love you too,” Madara mumbles, surprised to find he actually means the words.

“Well we have an eternity to find out,” Tobirama chuckles, placing his hand over the matching brand on Madara.

“Best news I’ve heard all day,” Madara can’t help but grin, pulling Tobirama in for a quick kiss. It felt right in a way nothing ever hand, but it was clear they both had some healing to do before anything else happened between them. “Let’s go home.”

“I’ll follow you anywhere.”


End file.
